Wind Of Change
by darkness of the blue moon
Summary: A new fukutaichou. A new life. An inner Hollow. Make that two. When Kensei Mugurama is reinstated as captain of the Ninth, he gets more than he bargained for. Lets follow, shall we?KenSaku Kensei Mugurama x Sakura Haruno
1. Beginings

**Name:-****Changes**

**Author:-****Darkness of the Blue Moon**

**Genre:-**** Romance**

**Characters:-****Haruno Sakura/Kensei Mugurama.**

**Rated:-****T(at the moment….)**

**Words:-****336**

"speech**"**

'_thoughts_**'**

**Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Or Bleach.**

**Summary:-**** a new fukutaichou. A new life. An inner Hollow. Make that two. When Kensei Mugurama is reinstated as captain of the Ninth, he gets more than he bargained for. Lets follow, shall we?**

-XIII-

The Winter War was finally over. Kensei Mugurama sighed, running a gloved hand through his short grey hair. Taking a deep breath to compose himself he entered the all too familiar meeting room of the First Division.

The initiation passed by in a hazy, distracted blur, at the end of which, things came into focus. A scowl stayed plastered on his face as many captains clapped him on the back and welcomed him back.

Thankfully, the room was soon empty again except for soutaichou, Sasakibe and a stranger he didn't know. It was a woman, leaning against the whitewashed wall, arms folded and her right leg bent, resting on the wall.

Her hair-a shocking colour, annoying even, was pink-fell over her face, obscuring her eyes.

"Mugurama-taichou, I would like to introduce you to your new fukutaichou-Haruno Sakura."

Her head snapped up and gave him a small smirk. The three identical scars that continued from under one eye and the bold 69 on her left cheek. And the eyes-green with silver red and blue strands moving lazily around a cat-like vertical pupil…all reminded him of that fateful night when his life was ripped asunder.

His hands curled into fists and he hoarsely rasped "Cover your eyes and that damn tattoo and make sure I never see 'em again." Instantly he knew it was foolish and unreasonable, but he didn't give a damn. But soon he regretted it.

She looked confused for a moment. Then her jade orbs hardened and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Understood" her voice was cold. She bowed gracefully, spun on her heel and exited.

Sasakibe chuckled. "I hope you know what you're in for Mugurama-taichou. Haruno-san isn't known as Bloody Mary of the Ninth for nothing."

Kensei blinked. Pink haired fukutaichous? Bloody Mary? What kind of stupid human shit was a 'Bloody Mary'? What did any of this crap have to do with him?.

"I wish you luck Mugurama-taichou," was directed at him from soutaichou. Taking that as a dismissal, he saluted and left, unaware he was following, step for step, the path his new lieutenant had taken out the door. Nor did he notice the lingering smell of roses and lime.

-XIII-

**Well, this is, as you can guess, another crackfic. This time- KenSaku (not Zaraki-Kensei)**


	2. Starts

Sakura stepped out of the meeting room. Seething, she started to shunpo to the 9th's office, thought better of it and directed her steps towards the 4th.

As she stepped into the all to familiar treatment room, she was greeted by the nostalgic smell of sterilizer and blank white walls.

"Sakura!" exclaimed a well-known voice. She turned. "Hello Isane-chan" smiled the rosette.

Setting down a box of what was obviously medical equipment, the lieutenant dusted her hands. "So what brings you here?" questioned the purple-haired medic.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head while sporting a sheepish smile. "We-ell I was kinda hoping you had an eyepatch to spare."

Isane stared at her in wide-eyed amazement, but then gathering herself half-shouted, "Of course we do baka-" Sakura grimaced(hardly anyone _could_ call her 'baka' without suffering the *ahem*…painful consequences)"-but why would you need something like that? Is anyone injured?"

The lieutenant of the ninth sighed. "Calm down, Isane-chan. No-one's hurt. I need it for myself." She quickly lifted a hand to stop the incoming question. "Don't ask," was the firm command.

Isane sighed. "Alright, I trust you. Eyepatch, right? C'mon I know it's in here somewhere," she muttered rummaging through a drawer. "Scalpel, no, scissors, no, dead man's intestine-what's that doing here?" Sakura sweatdropped at the medic's antics **(A/N: Lolz, that rhymes)**. "Eyepatch, got it!" she exclaimed happily, waving said object in the air.

"Thanks," smiled the emerald eyed girl, taking it. "Guess I should get going. The paperwork isn't going to do itself."

"Bye"

"See ya."

'_**Well that was fun'**_ commented Naka.

'_Did you really expect anything else?'_ retorted her outer.

'_**Hey I-'**_

Their conversation was cut off by a loud 'Oi!' Looking around the medic's eyed brightened.

-XIII-

Well, that's it for the moment; I'll be back again. Sometime later. Maybe. Probably. Ah hell, forget it, here's a preview:

Kensei turned a corner in the 4th's barracks. He needed to talk to Unohona-taichou about an important matter; that important matter being his lieutenant. Nobody seemed to know much about her-apart from the fact that she was not to be crossed, and that she was twin to Captain Hisagi of the 5th.

And down the hallway, he saw his lieutenant. What a coincidence. And there was another guy-redheaded, with freakish tattoos-leaning over her.

'_Perfect, another slut. Just what I needed,'_ was his first thought.

'_**Don't jump to conclusions yet, Kensei,**_' admonished his zanpakuto.

And he was slightly relieved by what he heard: 'So, you up for a spar?'

And the rejoinder: 'As much as I'd like to beat your scrawny ass into the ground, I still have a few recruits to train, a bit of paperwork, and I have to introduce taichou to all the seated officers.'


End file.
